In the Line of Duty
by heiress2thethrone
Summary: Two stubborn, one totally uninterested, and one strangely wierd agent must work together to save the world from destruction. Can they put their own attitudes and differences behind them and work together. Prob not but we'll see. BV 18K KCC
1. Chapter 1: Late

* * *

Disclaimer: Hah who needs one! I'm broke and if I owned DBZ or any of its characters I would be making money off this and every other fic every written, but since I don't I'll just stick with dreaming about saiyan hunks who gravity defying hair. Whatever.

* * *

AN: In this fic basically the whole gangs here but this is totally AU so I decide who gets with who and who acts like what. Don't like it tough. I really do hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed thinking it up. Um that's it I think. No intro just read and I'm sure you'll figure out the story as we go along.

* * *

"B, get your ass up now!" An angry female voice yelled from behind a locked door.

"Five more minutes." A petite female drowsily answered snuggling back into her dark blue comforter.

"Don't you dare fall back to sleep. We're supposed to meet Sarge in like 10 minutes."

That woke the sleeping beauty right up. "Oh shit." She cursed, throwing back her covers and jogging to her black and white bathroom.

"Dammit there's no time for a shower." The female called banging on the oak door.

"There's always time for a shower. Just hold on." B answered from the shower.

Taking only 3 minutes to clean herself off she sprinted to her wardrobe were she grabbed a pair of gray slacks that molded to her every curve at the waist and butt then flared down the rest of the way, a thin black sweater that left nothing to the imagination and a pair of black loafers to complete her ensemble.

After her 2 minute dressing she moved over to her vanity where she quickly dabbed on some mascara and some cherry lip gloss. Dabbing a bit of gel on her hair she smoothed her blue tresses into a long ponytail.

Smacking her lips she smiled, "Done and in only 7 minutes. Girl you surprise even yourself sometimes." Winking at her reflection she grabbed her badge and gun and headed for the door where her steaming partner waited on the other side.

"Howdy." She chirped to her extremely pissed partner.

"Dammit we're going to be late again! Dammit this is the third time this week. Sarge is going to be so pissed." Her blonde friend growled running after her down the hall.

"Well we're lucky he likes us and that we're his best officers, aren't we?" B answered not looking back as she sprinted down to the end of the hall. "Stairs or elevator?" She asked stopping in between the two choices.

"Stairs, faster plus your fat ass need some exercise." Her partner said running up the stairs leaving B behind. "

"Hey, my ass is not fat. It fits my physique quite nicely if I say so myself." Be flew up the stairs enraged.

"Well Yamcha seems to think your ass is nice." Her partner called down from the top steps. B couldn't help but blush at that comment.

"Yeah well he's never going to get near this ass. So he can keep dreaming." She answered finally getting to the top floor and proud to say no breathless. She had to admit though that Yamcha was quite a looker and so was that guy down in CSI, Radish or something.

"Whatever B, lets just get going we're 5 minutes late." Her friend ran through the door leaving B behind again.

"Dammit 18, if we're late what's the point in rushing?" B called running after her.

"The less tardy the better." 18 whispered as she stood in front of 2 large black doors marked conference room. "Come on B and don't start anything please." 18 commented slowly opening the doors.

Both girls shuffled in trying not to draw to much attention to themselves, but it was hopeless seeing as they were 2 out of 4 females that worked in the department. The room was filled with all the main agents in FBI with Sarge standing up front delivering a presentation.

"Well ladies, I'm glad you could finally join us." Sarge said directing everyone's attention to the 2 tardy ladies in the back.

B blushed visibly while 18 sneered at the offending males and females stares. "Sorry Sarge it won't happen again." B mumbled apologizing as she quickly made her way to her seat at the front.

"I'm sure it won't." Sarge sarcastically replied turning back to his presentation.

B was getting very irritated with the stares she could feel through her back as she made her way to her seat. 'Damn myself for wearing this outfit.' She mumbled to herself finally making it to her seat were she plopped down tiredly. She immediately tuned out Sarge though she looked like she had her full attention on him.

"Late again I see. What is it the third time this week?" A dark haired woman whispered loudly to another dark hair woman beside her. "I mean really, the boss never disciplines her. I swear you'd think she was sleeping with him or something." She continued whispering causing her friend to snicker.

"What a bitch!" B mumbled under her breath causing 18 to stifle her laughter.

"Dude did you see 18, man she's hot!" A brown haired guy whispered to his dark haired friend.

"Yeah but Bulma looks way hotter for sure. I mean her body is all that. I mean her ass is just nice and then her boobs are so…"

"Will all of you shut up!" Sarge yelled shutting all the whispering people up. "Now as I was saying.." He started before he was interrupted this time by the door slamming open. "What the hell!" He yelled waiting for the offending persons to walk through the door so he could give them the tongue lashing and through the door they did walk, well more like sauntered.

* * *

AN: Um yeah that's it sort of short I guess but it seems really long when you write it down on paper first. But don't worry if the chapters don't get longer ( though I'm pretty sure they will), I won't take too long to update so you won't have to wait too long. I'm sure you've already started to guess who the nameless characters are. Again this is AU and my story so I choose to do what I feel like with it. I think it's fresh and different. So until next time. Hasta!  


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Men

AN: I'm back not that anyone cares. Sigh, but so what it's fourth of july and my birthday is in 3 days. I'm so excited and I actually took of from work and whoa I'm starting to ramble. Oh yes before I forget this fic tends to have some swearing and later on some steamy sexual scenes nothing to bad I think. Well on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Yadda Yadda Yadda thank you Akira Toriyama Yadda Yadda Yadda who cares! No dough no dinero no changay nada. Broke. At least I have my Rock posters. Not as hot as Vegeta but close. Yeah Yeah Yeah I'm done. Read on!

-

-

Last time:

"Yeah but Bulma looks way hotter for sure. I mean her body is all that. I mean her ass is just nice and then her boobs are so…"

"Will all of you shut up!" Sarge yelled shutting all the whispering people up. "Now as I was saying.." He started before he was interrupted this time by the door slamming open. "What the hell!" He yelled waiting for the offending persons to walk through the door so he could give them the tongue lashing and through the door they did walk, well more like sauntered.

Now:

In sauntered two of the hottest men Bulma or 18 for that matter had ever seen. The taller of the two stood about 6'3 with spiky black hair that pointed all over the place. Right then he had the goofiest smile on his face giving him a childlike cute quality Bulma adored.

The one next to him was a sight to behold for Bulma. He was around 5'10, but with his black mountain of jagged black hair he seemed about 6'2. He had a long face with a high widows peak. Right then he had a hard scowl on his face which only seemed to enhance his sexy bad boy persona. 'Yep definitely my type.' Bulma thought absentmindedly.

She than took her time running her eyes up and down the taller man's body noticing the furry belt around his waist reminding her of Radish who always wore one around his waist.

'I've got to ask him about that.' She thought to herself taking her eyes over to the shorter man. She trailed her eyes slowly up his body again noticing a furry belt around his waist.

'That has got to be a new fashion or something.' She continued her roaming tracing his body with her eyes appreciating his very muscular physique that she had some how missed on his companion. She could almost see the muscles bulging out of his dark blue suit and couldn't but help think what his lower half looked like.

When she reached his face she was surprised and embarrassed to see he had been watching her size him up. He immediately smirked when her blush traveled to fill her face with red, causing Bulma to suck in a breath at how gorgeous he was with that smirk.

'Damn!' Is all she could think before she was kicked hard by 18.

(AN: This all happened in a bout a minutes time in case you were wondering.)

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Sarge calmly said his voice hiding his anger at being interrupted by these arrogant men he didn't even know. He took deep steady breathes while waiting for their answers calming himself so he wouldn't do something he would definitely regret later.

The shorter of the two led up the aisle tossing 2 manila folders to Sarge as they came to stand in front of the slightly raised podium he occupied. Who surprisingly caught them in his hand without dropping a single paper. He quickly flipped through both no emotion passing over his face.

Bulma watched the shorter of thetwo under veiled eyes. In short (no pun intended) he was sexy in every possible way and she couldn't help want a piece of him.

As if feeling her gaze he turned slightly and finding her eyes he smirked while lazily trailing his eyes up and down her seated form. She couldn't stop the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as his eyes danced over her skin. She also couldn't stop the anger forming that any man would look at her like a piece of meat. A hot piece of meat but a piece of meat the same. She quickly forgot that she had just been looking at him the same way.

Her thoughts were again broken this time by Sarge who cleared his throat in acceptance bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Fine you two come to the back with me. Everybody meeting adjourned." Sarge waved the group of agents away dismissively. "Oh, and I expect a full 2 page report on today's presentation on my desk by tomorrow 8 am sharp."

He broke into a rare smile when he heard the groans and mumbles of protest from his many agents. Turning his attention to his two favorite lady agents who were currently trying to escape punishment he stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Bulma, 18 would you join us in my office." He called waving thetwo men over to a hidden door.

"Yes Sarge." They both grumbled slowly following the men towards the office.

"Damnit B! I swear the next time you make us late I'm going to personally hand you your ass." 18 hissed lowly so the others wouldn't hear.

"I'd like to see you try." Bulma whispered back haughtily.

Truth be told both women were on equal levels of fighting skills though Bulma preferred to use her many gadgets and weapons over hand to hand combat.

They quieted as soon as the entered the all to familiar office, taking the 2 leather chairs in front of Sarge's huge wooden desk, while thetwo mysterious men leaned against the wall behind them.

"Now ladies," Sarge said opening the files again. The women sat up straighter at his tone of voice. He only used that tone when he was angry or plotting something big they wouldn't like. "As much as I would like to, I can't overlook your tardiness this time. Some of your fellow female agents feel that I am showing favoritism over them." Both immediately knew who those agents were seeing as there was onlytwo other female agents besides them.

'Jealous bitches.' 18 thought her eyes set in a deadly glare and her fists squeezed shut almost to the point of bleeding.

'Wait until I get out of here. They're going to pay.' Bulma almost growled out loud forcing her face to remain with a bored look.

"Which I am." Sarge continued totally oblivious of the two fuming women as he flipped through the charts. "But still I prefer to shut them up by giving you a slight punishment than to hear them crying about how I like you better, which I do, or starting rumors that we're all sleeping together, which isn't all that bad for an old geezer like me. But I am married and that would definitely cause problems, so I have decided to assign you to these two gentleman over there." He finished allowing everything to slowly seep into the women.

Bulma couldn't help chuckle at Sarge's little speech. He really was a big old softy around only her, 18, his wife Malissa, and his only daughter Amie. Who she knew both well. She was basically another daughter to Sarge and definitely his favorite female officer along with 18.

18 on the other hand was still brooding over how she could make those two nosy bitches suffer slowly and painfully.

"Well that's not that bad, I think." Bulma remarked after a moment stopping 18's evil thoughts in their tracks. She was definitely unsure of being around these two men whos bodies radiated danger and darkness. But also couldn't help the excited feeling coursing through her veins at a thought of a new challenge.

"Whatever you say." 18 muttered noncommittally snapping her head around to sneer at the taller guy when she felt his gaze on her. He quickly averted his eyes getting a snort from his shorter companion.

Bulma turned around half way to fully observe the two men. In the conference room it had been dark so she had only gotten a partial look at them but now in the light she finally got a full look. 'Whoa their really hot. This is going to be fun.' She smirked evilly to herself chuckling as thoughts of ways to torture her charges popped into her head.

Sarge's eyebrows went up a full inch as he watched his blue haired "daughter" chuckle evilly, while 18 smirked fully knowing what Bulma what was currently thinking seeing as she was thinking along the same lines.

Sarge's coughing brought both ladies back to the present. "I didn't mean to interrupt you two." He said shaking his head slightly amused. "But I'm sure these two gentlemen would like to get situated in there apartments and receive a little tour from you so they won't get lost around this maze."

"Um sir," Bulma interrupted him knowing he couldn't stand being interrupted even by her. "We still don't know their names."

"Oh of course how silly of me. I've been talking on and on and you 4 don't even know each other properly." He chuckled finally closing the 2 folders. "Bulma Briefs and 18 Gero meet Vegeta no Ouji and Goku Son."

AN: Well it's officially 12:06 in the morning and I have to get up early so I'm going to stop here. I'm sure you already guessed who the men where. So now you'll just have to wait and see what tortures Bulma and 18 will have in store for our two favorite saiyans. And don't forget about our other two female agents or our other two horny male agents. Well until later.

Smooches.


	3. Chapter 3: Temper

AN: Hey everybody! I'm back after celebrating my birthday and then doing a huge college tour across the east coast it was sort of hard finding time to write. But I did finally, so here I am now. I had a hard time coming back to the computer. But I had so many new ideas and I couldn't help myself. :-)

**Killov:** Thanks a bunch. But I've decided to leave you uniformed. I figure you'll enjoy the story more if you don't know. Plus I'm sort of a spare of the moment person so it really depends. I'm not exactly sure yet. I might bring Chi Chi in but than again I might not. But it will work out. That didn't really answer your question did it?

Um yeah the disclaimer. Is this required for every chapter or something? Anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Sarge, and a few other characters are strictly from my imagination. Some mild swearing. That's it I think. Whatever just read on.

Last time:

"Oh of course how silly of me. I've been talking on and on and you 4 don't even know each other properly." He chuckled finally closing the 2 folders. "Bulma Briefs and 18 Gero meet Vegeta no Ouji and Goku Son."

Now:

Both ladies glanced over the men again for about the 20th time. The man named Goku stood tall with a huge grin that gave him a very innocent and childlike look. While his partner Vegeta merely stood next to his friend with a deep scowl that the two women would most likely see for the duration of the men's visit.

Both women had admitted quietly to themselves that Vegeta was indeed the more handsome of the two men for he seemed to have an aura much more darker, almost to the point of sadism, that the women couldn't help but notice and feel.

But then again both women always seemed to date men who were nice and sweet but lacked a certain something to keep the relationship working. Both ladies had become so frustrated with their lack of luck in the dating scene, that both had seriously considered turning from men all together and trying out lived as lesbians. But things never worked out as planned seeing as though both women could never get over men completely.

So Bulma was currently seeing an overly nice and not to mention very rich, though that doesn't matter since Bulma was one of the richest women in the world, guy named Gary (too plain for Bulma's taste but Vegeta, now that was a name) who always sent her flowers and took her to very expensive restaurants. He was romantic enough to keep Bulma happy and nice on the eyes but he lacked a certain something in the bedroom. To put it nicely, Bulma basically fell asleep while he "tried" to perform.

18 on the other hand remained unattached although she did have a few men on the side she could always call when she was a bit horny.

Ok, enough explaining, back to the story.

"Hiya." Bulma finally said standing up to offer both men her hand. Both eyed it suspiciously as if it was a threat to their person.

"Okay…." She said promptly retracting the offending limb. 18 had finally stood up and was currently, much to the displeasure of Sarge, leaning on the seat's back while eyeing the men in front of her.

"Well I'm Bulma. Bulma Briefs, 1st class top agent in the FBI and this is my partner 18 Gero same title." Bulma said taking her position next to her partner and best friend.

Both men remained silent, Goku with a blank look on his face while Vegeta maintained his ever present scowl.

"You do talk right?" 18 asked her eyebrow quirking up, the only indication of interest on her otherwise impassive face.

"Yes, and it would work well for both of you to learn how to address your superiors." Vegeta answered after a moment looking as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Wait a minute her. Who in the hell do you think you're talking to? '_Learn how to address your superiors'_ Who are you to tell me what to do. You've got to be kidding me. You should learn how to respect us. We're the best of the best and thanks for the warning _buddy,_ but I don't take shit from anyone." Bulma screeched while 18 winched every time Bulma's voice reached a painful octave. Sarge hid under his desk and the two men in question merely stood waiting for her to finish.

"Are you quite done?" Vegeta asked as if Bulma hadn't almost just shattered all the glass in the room. He had enjoyed watching her face turn about 10 different shades of red and her eyes turn a midnight blue from her bright cerulean.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Is all Bulma could mumble throwing her hands in the air and roughly taking a seat again.

"No, now as I was saying, We are indeed your superiors." Vegeta started ignoring a very loud and unladylike snort from Bulma. "I am _Prince_ Vegeta of my home planet Vegeta-sai and this is my guard Kakarot, head of my royal guards, therefore that does indeed make us much superior to you. Though I shouldn't have to waste my time explaining that to the likes of you." He calmly stated watching with veiled interest as Sarge managed to extract his hulking exterior from underneath his desk.

"Wait a minute, did you just say planet, as in not of our world, distant galaxy, extraterrestrials, aliens!" Bulma rasped out wide eyed and mouth hanging, earning chuckles from both Vegeta and Goku, and equally surprised looking Sarge, and another uninterested look from 18 who had taken to drumming her fingers on the seats wooden frame.

"Exactly, but in not so many words." Goku this time spoke up earning a curious glance from Bulma and 18 and a sharp jab in the side form Vegeta.

"But… But nothing in your files said you were from another planet." Sarge said gaining everyone's attention.

"What exactly does it say in those files?" Bulma inquired grabbing both of them before Sarge could stop her.

Rifling through the files at such a fast pace, you wouldn't think she had actually read anything she finally said, "It doesn't exactly say anything about their origin. Just that they're on a top secret mission and that the FBI is supposed to help them, though not hinder them, in anyway necessary." She finished snapping both files shut and throwing them back on the desk. "So what's this top secret mission?" She asked in her sweetest voice, turning her full attention back to the men.

"Just like you said woman, top secret." Vegeta answered smugly not bothering to look at Bulma.

"Woman! Who do you think…" Bulma began to furiously shout but Sarge wisely choose this point to interrupt her rant before it escalated into something more.

"Now Bulma, 18." He interrupted reaching across his desk to put a calming hand on Bulma's shoulder. "I have much work to do, as do you both and I do believe that our two gentlemen, err. Prince Vegeta and um,. Kakarot would like to be settled in their living quarters as soon as possible. So I think it would be wise to do that now if you don't mind."

Bulma bit back a smart retort while 18 merely shrugged her shoulders walking swiftly towards the exit.

"After you princey." Bulma tersely replied gesturing towards the doorway.

"Woman, you'll learn some respect before our star here is over." Vegeta simply remarked following 18 out the door.

"Yeah we'll see." She mumbled starting for the door after Kakarot.

"Bulma." Sarge halted her before she walked out the door.

"Yes Sarge?"

"Please watch your temper, These are extremely important figures, rulers from another planet I might add. You of all people should know how important this can be for our planet being the next president of Capsule Corp."

"Yeah, yeah I know, you don't have to remind me." Bulma replied uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken.

"Look, I'm just trying to look out for my favorite agent and adopted daughter." Sarge replied giving Bulma a stern but loving look.

"Okay Okay! I'll try! Gosh!" She muttered quickly leaving to catch up with the group before they left her.

"What took you so long?" 18 commented holding the elevator doors for a very irate and fatigued Bulma who had run full speed down the long hall to catch up with them.

"Sarge! He was just oh so lovingly reminding me of my position and how important CC's connection to the FBI and government is to them. And how I needed to control my temper around _such_ important people." Bulma answered barely containing her anger and sarcasm. Harshly punching a floor button. "The nerve. '_Bulma, sweetie dearest.'" _She mimicked in her best Sarge voice. " '_I only want the best for you, for the benefit of you and CC." _She mocked pacing the front of the spacious elevator furiously.

"Woman, you really net to get laid." Vegeta spoke up from the back of the elevator. Bulma finally noticed her two unwanted quests for the first time.

"You're still here!" She screeched in outrage.

"Honestly woman, are we supposed to just disappear into thin air?" He replied scathingly.

"This day just gets better and better." Bulma muttered stopping her pacing as the elevator came to a stop on the 3rd floor or the residential area.

AN: That took soooo long to type up. I just don't know. I write it all down first and them when it comes to typing it up I just die at the keyboard. So what do you think? Finally getting a glimpse into the personalities of our characters.

I plan to have the next chapter up in a week so remember to review so more chapters for you.

That rhymes:-)

Anywho. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Not an Option

AN: Gasp I'm actually updating. I surprise even myself sometimes. No really! I mean with work, college, spending the little money I don't have, and my fake relationships I don't see how I can find time to even think up this stuff. But I do all thanks to you guys. I luv ya all. And now the waterworks. But really.

* * *

Um on with the story.

Wait disclaimer!

Why bother wasting money to sue someone as broke as me?

Um hope you like it.

* * *

Last time:

"Honestly woman, are we supposed to just disappear into thin air?" He replied scathingly.

"This day just gets better and better." Bulma muttered stopping her pacing as the elevator came to a stop on the 3rd floor or the residential area.

And now:

"Come on, I don't have all day to get you settled in." 18 said as Bulma brushed past her angrily.

By the time the 3 had reached the end of the very long hall Bulma was already leaning against the door tapping her left foot in irritation.

"Finally!" She snapped in annoyance clicking the key in the door then roughly pushing it open.

"These are fairly new apartments so everyone who wants has their own bedroom, unfurnished as you can see, and private bathroom. That extra door is your closet." Bulma explained once again taking residence up against the wall watching as Vegeta and Goku investigated the room.

"You don't think we're going to share this?" Vegeta asked quite amused by the thought.

"Oh no your highness. We wouldn't dare think of that." Bulma mocked walking out the door, missing the death glare Vegeta sent her.

"Really woman, you need to learn some serious respect for your better. If you were on my planet you would have been blasted on the spot for such insubordinance (is that how you spell that. It didn't come up on spell check. Is that even a word)." Vegeta replied quickly following her out the door.

"And here I thought I was missing out on being on other planets." Bulma shot back her voice quivering with sarcasm.

"You're lucky I don't take you back with me and make you my personal slave just to spite you!" Vegeta bellowed back while Goku stood frightened between the arguing couple (not in that way… at least not yet…) and 18 waited impatiently by the opened door of the other room.

"Really guys do you think this is the place to argue?" Goku asked timidly trying not to make them angrier but failing horribly.

"_Who_ asked _you!"_ Both Bulma and Vegeta yelled causing Goku to scurry into the now open room.

"I don't need you to yell at my guard woman. You don't have the authority?" Vegeta bellowed starting another pointless argument.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know I needed your permission to speak. Oh mighty one." She spat pushing past him to follow Goku inside. Leaving a steaming Vegeta to try and calm himself lest he kill someone, preferably a certain blue haired wench, before he had stayed a full day on the worthless mud ball of a planet.

( On the other side of the planet )

"Our men are looking as we speak my Lord." A tall muscular blue skinned man spoke keeping his head low and his eyes to the floor so he wouldn't have to stare into the red demonic eyes of his master. "But so far they have come up empty."

"This is not the news I want to hear. I left you on this planet for 3 months and you have yet to find me a single dragonball. How much longer do you think my patience will last before I snap fool." The demonic creature spat, its yellow fangs bared at his pitiful and weak though beautiful pet slave. "Must I always come and complete your jobs for you? This task cannot be so complex that even your simple mind cannot finish it."

"No my lord. I just need a bit more time and I will surely have them. I will send out twice the number of men then before." The slave replied softly afraid to anger his powerful master further. If he wanted he could destroy whole planets with a snap of his wrist. That's not some power he wanted to be on the receiving side of.

"Very good. I will give you 3 more months before I come and finish your job. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes sire." The slave answered weakly waiting for the com link to shut off so he could let out the breath he seemed to be holding.

"Dammit. If I don't find those dragonballs Frieza will have my ass for sure." The man muttered pulling his hair through his straightened green locks in agitation. "I just hope that when he makes his wish that he'll remember who retrieved for him those things and maybe finally grant me my freedom." Thinking about it he snorted at the hilarity of the statement and stepped out of the conference room to get more men on the dragonball hunt. He couldn't afford another mess-up or he might not live through it.

* * *

AN Yeah I know it was short but ill have more when I darn will feel like it. But really I'm trying. Writing this stuff is so hard. Especially when you have a million story ideas floating around in your head and each one gets jumbled with the next. Making you forget the original plot line you actually wanted. Sigh. But I digress. Please be a nice lil' reader and review for me. I don't ask for much.

Oh yeah feed me ideas on where to go for the plot. I have an idea but it's sort of sketchy now so I don't know if I want to put it on paper yet. We'll that's enough talk. Until next time.


End file.
